1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for recognizing an object by performing image segmentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the proliferation of digital cameras, digital photos and videos are commonly made. Recognition of an object or a scene included in an image captured without any restriction, by using a computer as a generic name, is referred to as generic object recognition. Currently, products such as Digital Televisions (DTV) and mobile devices having a camera are being released. In order to recognize an object, image segmentation needs to be performed in advance. A typical type of image segmentation is edge-based segmentation. However, since the edge-based segmentation has problems in accuracy and complexity, an alternative that eliminates these problems is needed.